


i write alone without sight

by TheAllKnowingOwl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Maudlin poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAllKnowingOwl/pseuds/TheAllKnowingOwl
Summary: A maudlin poem, in which I examine my mind.





	i write alone without sight

Where is my art?  
I keep it trapped in the paper pinions of the pages of my books,  
Almost in the same way as I plaster the plaster with shed coverlets and tertials.  
Curling at the edges.  
Fading colours flying South.

My life is like birds,  
Or rather, the years are like ground flying beneath me,  
And I flying above it, never touching the debris.  
Wind buffeting my wings.  
Feathers trailing in the wind.

Where is my art?  
Like my soul (my heart), I have kept it in its gilded cage,  
Only I can open the doors to let in or let out.  
(I am the cage and the guard).  
(I am the prisoner inside).

Who am I?  
I do not let anyone (myself) close enough to know.  
I will keep it locked within my head.  
And I locked within my bed.  
What must be done has not been said.

_Yet._


End file.
